


Tikki's Delivery Service

by DaisyQueenYisel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kiki's Delivery Service AU, M/M, So yeah, all aboard the discourse train, and i'm definitely referencing KDS as much as possible, but its basically witch Marinette, i mean the traditions of the witch and the base of magic and some of the journey is inspired by it, right now i'm only listing the base ship but there will be many more i promise, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyQueenYisel/pseuds/DaisyQueenYisel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette missed her opportunity to make a life of her own on her thirteenth birthday. Now fourteen, she decides that she will take a chance and fly off on the adventure of a lifetime, determined to make a life of her own despite all the danger, magic, and mayhem.</p><p>(Originally Witch's Delivery Service!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tikki's Delivery Service

_There is a tradition all witches know of; their most important rite of passage in their lives._

 

Marinette lay peacefully in the grass, listening the radio softly pour out the tune of a French singer, her voice traveling in the light breeze that caressed Marinette’s skin. The sky was spotted with thick, puffy white clouds without any true shape or form, and she could feel herself drifting to sleep. The woman’s voice ended with a final, smooth note, and the radio channels’ jingle played once again. Marinette closed her eyes and hummed along, ignoring the loose strands from her pigtails lazily stroking her cheeks.

 

“Well, hello, fellow listeners! Here’s your weather forecast for tonight: Seems like the overcast view we’ve got right now will clear up soon, letting us enjoy the full moon in all of its romantic glory. Temperatures will be in the mid 70’s, so sweaters aren’t needed…”

 

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open, and the relaxation that settled into her melted away, replaced with a growing excitement. She sat upright, a determined smile on her face, and shut off her radio in one swift motion. She picked it up, pushed herself off of the ground, and ran through the grass field, eyes set on home.

 

_After reaching the age of thirteen, they have the opportunity of leaving home to make a living, a life for themselves with the powers they were gifted with._

 

Marinette swung her front door open and yelped as Tikki, her red and black tortoiseshell cat, zipped right beneath her feet.

 

“Marinette! You should really be more careful and watch where you’re going. You almost tripped over me and onto hardwood floor!” Her cat scolded, sitting straight as she slowly waved her tail.

 

_There are also many other traditions of the Witch that should help her on her journey. A witch should have a trusted companion, most commonly a talking feline, to be her guide and counsel as she travels alone._

 

Marinette giggled, straightening the light pink shirt waist dress she was wearing.

 

“Oh, Tikki. You know I’ve tripped over worse and landed on worse. Hey, why don’t you come up with me to my room to help me get packed? Since you’re coming along, you’ve got to see if your belongings will fit inside one suitcase we’ll share.” She said, and as she fixed the grey blazer she wore over her dress, she turned and broke into a gleeful jog.

 

“Packed? Leaving?” Tikki inquired, running alongside her elated owner into the kitchen. Her mother, who was, of course, a witch herself, was mainly gifted with the ability to create the most delectable dishes and treats she desired. Sabine Cheng hummed as she waved her wand around, directing floating bowls of ingredients into a large mixing bowl. She glanced at her sprinting daughter and tilted her head in curiosity.

 

“Marinette, what’s got you so riled up? And what have I said about running in the kitchen while I’m working? Magic knows you’ve got a wicked talent for causing the most creative messes.”

 

Marinette skidded to a stop and smiled in embarrassment.

 

“Sorry, maman. I was just so excited because I was just listening to the weather forecast, right? And the weatherman said that tonight was going to be perfectly crystal clear, and I just thought that since I didn’t get to on my _thirteenth_ birthday, and since I just had my _fourteenth_ birthday-”

 

Several bowls clattered onto the floor, causing Tikki to yowl and jump behind Marinette’s legs.

 

“You’re going to leave.” Sabine said, her statement sounding more like a realization than a question. Marinette rushed to clean up the spilled ingredients, but her mother shook out of her daze, flicked her wrist, and in an instant the mess fixed itself. Marinette watched as the ingredients zipped around, slinking into their proper bowls and leaving the floor spotless. Her entrancement with her mother’s was interrupted with her mother clearing her throat, and Marinette snapped back to reality.

 

She literally said that she was going to leave home permanently without a care. How could she be so nonchalant, so insensitive? Of course her mother wouldn’t have expected her to say such a thing after stating on her thirteenth birthday that she just didn’t feel ready to leave yet. But she had been burning with a desire to make it on her own, a little spark building up for 365 since she first became a teenager. The thought of adventures, learning experiences, and the thrill of independence had been stuck in the back of her mind, and she finally caved in when she turned fourteen. Today being the full moon just meant her magic would be strongest. It didn’t mean leaving was going to be any easier on her parents, though.

 

“M-Maman, I just-I thought-” Marinette stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes that she refused to lift to meet her mother’s gaze. She hadn’t expected such a negative reaction, and her high from the excitement came crashing down all at once. “I’m sorry, I just-I’ll stay-”

 

She felt her mother’s arms wrap around her, and she looked up to see a reassuring smile on her mother’s face.

 

“Hush, ma coccinelle. You’ll do no such thing.” Her mother cooed, and Marinette’s sobs subsided, muffled in her mother’s embrace. Sabine cupped her daughter’s chin and wiped her tears and runny nose tenderly.

 

“I knew you wanted to leave. But you still felt tied to your father and I. I was relieved, a selfish part of me glad that my daughter would be staying with us a little longer. But I can’t keep you from going now. What kind of witch would I be to keep another, her own daughter of all things, from such an important milestone in our lives?” She said quietly, kissing her forehead before standing up and holding a hand out to her daughter. “Let’s get you ready for when your father returns with the groceries; I’m sure he’ll just as surprised as I was to hear about your decision.”

 

Marinette wiped her nose on her arm and gave her mother a bright smile, hope and excitement returning to her in a wave of joy.

 

“Thank you, maman!” She said, and skipped up the stairs to her room, her mom following behind in a content stroll.

 

“Maman, do you think I should take mainly dresses, or mainly shirts and jeans? I’m definitely going to take one of each at the very least, I mean, how could I leave without my favorite dress? But I know I’ll get tired of wearing too many dresses, and work isn’t always going to be easy if I have a flouncy article of clothing getting caught everywhere.” Marinette said, rushing around her room to search for her outfits of her choosing. She lay on the ground to peer under her bed and gasped, pulling out her beloved suitcase.

 

“I think you should take three dresses, and three shirt-and-jean outfits. Even, equal, easy.” Her mother said, and she walked over to Marinette’s closet, drumming her fingers against the wall as she searched through it.

 

“You can go ahead and pick another dress for your stay, along with your favorite dress, but you should definitely take the traditional witch dress for today!” She said, pulling out a simple, black A-line dress from the closet. Marinette frowned, pausing from her messy packing. Tikki jumped into the suitcase and sat, watching her owner put her hands on her hips pensively.

 

“But maman, it’s a little too….plain for my tastes. Can’t I just take another dress instead? Ooh, like the sweetheart strapless made with that material I really wanted for my birthday!” She asked, but her mother just shook her head. She placed the dress in her hands, pulled out her birthday dress, and set it on the bed.

 

“Go ahead and change. Once you’re finished, call me back up, and I’ll help you pack.”

 

And with that, her mother headed back downstairs. Marinette sighed and looked down at the plain dress, stroking the material with her forefinger.

 

“If you say so, maman.” She said in resignation, and she began to unbutton her blazer.

 

Five minutes later, Marinette called for her mother to come back upstairs. She stood in front of her mirror, analyzing how the dress hung on her growing curves. Sabine had always said that her body was maturing faster than the other girls, but she still felt like Marinette, just a kid who liked to play with clothes and got them dirty too often with her bad luck. The material was probably cotton, the way it draped across her features comfortable and natural.

 

“Ah, ma coccinelle, look how beautiful you are!” Her mother cooed, returning to her room.

 

“I don’t know about beautiful, but it is a comfy dress. I just wish it had a little pop to it.” Marinette pouted, turning in the dress to watch it curl around her legs as she spun.

 

“Oh, I have just the thing.” Sabine said. She walked over to Marinette’s desk, littered with clothing materials, and picked up a loose red ribbon leftover from a design Marinette was coming up with. Sabine hummed in satisfaction and walked back over to Marinette, and tied the ribbon into a beautiful red bow. She pinned it in the middle of Marinette’s head and gave her daughter a smile.

 

“Alright, now does that make anything better?” Sabine said with a smile. Marinette rolled her eyes but gave way to her mother’s success.

 

“I guess.” She said, and her mother scoffed, lightly swatting her in the shoulder. Marinette giggled and adjusted the bow, growing quite fond of it now.

 

Tikki’s ears perked up, and she pounced onto Marinette’s windowsill, her tail swinging back and forth.

 

“Your father’s here, Marinette!” She said, and Marinette turned to her mother, anxiety bubbling in her stomach.

 

“You’ll be fine, Marinette. Come on, let’s go tell your father the good news. Why don’t you grab your broom and catch him first? I’ll meet you down there in a second.”

 

_A witch should also have her broom, as it will be the way of travel she will depend on most as she searches the globe for her place in this world._

 

Marinette nodded and raced back downstairs to the broom closet, Tikki right on her heels. She opened the door and spotted hers right away. Her broom was the smallest out of all of them, as well as the most damaged. Marinette was as reckless as she was forgetful, but her broom had yet to give out on her during one of her close calls. She grabbed it and tapped it fondly before straddling it, and concentrating on lifting off of the ground. Her dress, heavy on her shoulders, floated around her with ease, and her toes slowly began to leave the ground. Marinette grinned and gestured for Tikki to hop on, and as soon as she saw her feline friend’s paws meet the wood of her broom, she took off, the wind rushing by her ears as she zig-zagged out of the house.

 

“She’s what?” Tom Dupain shouted, dropping the bags of flour in his arms, staring at his wife as if she had just grown two heads. Tikki rolled her eyes and sighed.

 

“Ready for round 2, Marinette?” She said teasingly, and Marinette groaned as her father spotted her suspended in mid-air behind a tree.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, get down here this instant!” Her father shouted, worry spilling over in his voice more than anything. Marinette sighed and floated down, not meeting her father’s eyes but her mother’s instead, which were sympathetic and consoling.

 

“Papa, I wanted to tell you earlier, but I just decided-”

 

“You really need to warn me about these things, coccinelle! Now I have to plan a going-away party in less than three hours, and oh! A cake! Sabine, let’s go inside, here help me with these bags-Oh, ma petite ange is growing up so fast!” Tom exclaimed, pulling Marinette into a tight hug. Marinette squeaked as her father engulfed her with his embrace, but she returned it graciously.

 

“Uncle, uncle!” She said, patting his arms, and her father laughed, letting her go and setting her down gently.

 

“Sorry, I just didn’t expect you to leave so soon! You really should warn us earlier about these things, coccinelle. Now go upstairs, your mother and I will take care of the rest for you.”

 

“Thank you, papa!” Marinette exclaimed, mounting her broom once again and taking off for her room, unaware of Tikki desperately clawing at the broomstick as she almost flew off the broom. Marinette flew up to her bedroom window, unlatched it, and gently landed on her carpet. She tossed her broom aside and beckoned for Tikki to come to the closet with her.

 

“So, do you have anything of your own that you want to take? I’ll see if I can take some dried fish jerky in a bag, or we can see if mama can whip up some nice caviar for you. How’s that sound?” Marinette asked, flicking the latches on her suitcase open. Tikki smiled warmly.

 

“Oh, Marinette, you’re too kind. Just pack enough money and food for about two weeks, I’m not too picky. Anyways, the last thing you want to do is spoil me, or else you’ll _never_ be able to get me to eat anything else but caviar.”

 

Marinette laughed, scooping Tikki up into an excited hug.

 

“Oh, you’re so nice and humble. Are you excited for the adventure ahead, too?” Marinette asked. Tikki hummed, closing her eyes slowly.

 

“It is a bit gung-ho for my taste. But I’ll go wherever you go, Marinette. I’ll be there for you.”

 

Marinette smiled and set Tikki down, scratching her behind the ears.

 

“Thanks, Tikki.” She said, and immediately returned to the difficult decision of packing she had ahead of her. “ Alright, let’s start with the basics. So graphic tees, blouses, or tank tops?”

 

_And last but not least, she should be ready to focus on what skill her magic will be centered on. This will be the purpose of her journey, after all. So choose wisely, young witches. Your future is ahead of you._

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if i'm doing alright feedback in your comments is what keeps me goin
> 
> (if you wanna talk to me im goodmoviesequel on tumblr!!!)


End file.
